


Dust.

by amaterahelios, Picarito



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubcon for like kissing, F/M, but i do not think they need to be tagged since its like once, there are mentions of other minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterahelios/pseuds/amaterahelios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picarito/pseuds/Picarito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has a mission on the shady city planet of Nar Shaddaa, where she unexpectedly runs into the tall , dark and edgy wannabe of a teacher.<br/>Note: This is a fic with drawings, about 15 drawings in total!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of an art trade with [Dust](http://dustkun.tumblr.com/post/142347874929/the-first-kiss-bgm-prob-x-part-ii-in-a-series)

Nar Shaddaa is filled with bounty hunters. Rey has to be careful around them. Ever since the events of Star Killer base, the First Order has placed some bounties on her head. Well not just the First Order but Unklar Plutt as well for stealing “his” Millennium Falcon. So to avoid certain complications, Rey wears her robe with her hood up.

It’s not just her reputation which she has to worry about, but also that of the late Han Solo’s. Han has left some few dealings loose with his untimely death, and due to the mission’s nature, Rey must absolutely avoid dealing with unnecessary attention. She therefore opts to borrow a  small, plain and inconspicuous ship from the Resistance, one that doesn’t painfully stand out as much as the Millennium Falcon.

 

Rey’s mission on Nar Shaddaa consists of meeting up with a Resistance spy who has been on an undercover mission inside the First Order. She needs to make sure to rendezvous with them, and to get their report (as well themselves) safely back to the Resistance base. This said meeting, however, is due to take place in four days, but Rey decides to arrive some time  beforehand in order to make sure everything required is prepared for the meet up.

  
She scours the area they’re supposed to meet in, to memorize all possible escape routes in case of anything goes wrong. A city planet like Nar Shaddaa is full of people and brims with the Force, no matter how deaf its residents are to it. Walking through its streets, Rey tries to spot out any ill intentions through the Force. She walks around sometimes, gently closing her eyes, letting the Force gently guide her. It’s a small technique that Luke thought her, to calm herself, and to quiet her thoughts and listen to others.

 

It comes to her in a snap. A huge, aggressive presence. One that is ready to engulf anything in its path. She has felt this before, it’s familiar and she does not like it at all. It reminds her too much of _his_. In that very instant, the presence suddenly masks itself, as if it has just realised it is being watched.

  
Rey closes her eyes again and decides to look for the presence. If it is indeed his, she must confirm directly. _He_ could jeopardise the mission. Just his very own presence would most likely cause her to fail at it entirely, and horribly at that.

After a moment of intense concentration she feels the presence again. It's not too far, and she’s sure it sensed her own back. Yet it doesn't mask itself again, instead letting a small trail, as if it's inviting her to follow the Force to its root. She knows it’s a trap, but it’s lulling her to _him_. She should call back to the Resistance base and call off the mission now, but something within the Force and something else within her very self tells her she should confirm with her own eyes at least.

It was just a few roads down. She spots him. He’s there and it’s him, without his mask, and donning a new black robe to cover the equally dark and multilayered outfit beneath. No one would recognise him without his mask, except for a few. Except for her.

 

Rey feels intense panic for a second, thinking that the mission’s objective just went down the trash compactor. She thinks that she should _absolutely_ call back now. Yet she quickly reasons that this is much an opportunity as it is a danger for her. She knows well that there might be his hostile army waiting for the perfect moment to ambush her, but there isn’t any. The Force is telling her that there isn't one. That Kylo Ren is alone.

 

Rey decides to investigate further and so, squeezing through the vast horde of people filling up the street, she picks up her pace as fast as she can to follow Kylo Ren.

 

Kylo Ren knows that he is being followed. He even knows who it is. After all how could he not? How would he ever forget that star bright presence of hers. The very same one that feels as scorching as the desert sun on his raw and icy skin, and which burns him so very much at the mere thought of it? It was that same desert sun which he now wants to bask himself in, to warm himself with.

 

He starts walking faster and further away from the crowd from the main roads to the side streets. Rey is making sure to stay far behind but close enough not to lose sight of him. He keeps walking through crowds into smaller and less inhabited levels. These areas are shady, and Rey can feel it through the Force. A lot of unpleasantness definitely happens a lot around here.

It is here that Rey realises that one of them must initiate the ambush on the other, and Rey decides that it will be her to launch the attack first.

 

She calls upon the Force to aid her leap up high onto one of the nearby buildings. She picks up her pace once she lands, deciding it will be to her advantage to ambush him from above and from the front, the very second he turns into a quieter alley.

 

Now is her chance.

  
She jumps down to cut him off, and using the Force, she pushes him to the nearest wall, pinning him to it as roughly as she can. To her surprise it is...oh, so easy? He does not protest nor does he even show any resistance or any will to fight back. She cranes her neck upwards to look up straight into his face only to find him smirking deviously.

"Oh, I didn't think you wanted to hold me down that badly"  he says smugly.

 

Rey is dumbstruck by his response. She shouts back a shrill “No!” and it comes out much louder and panicky than she intended it to be and. That worries her.

  
This whole situation suddenly seems so unreal to Rey. He should not be smirking at her nor should he be this calm in her presence. Something is wrong, something is very wrong about this. His stupid comment has thrown her off-centre. Rey feels an odd sensation in her chest, and her cheeks feel slightly hot to her. Before she can speak again, Kylo acts, but Rey is ready for that. She moves the saber closer to Kylo’s shirt but he doesn’t stop, nor does he pause his action for a second. He reaches for her hood, removing it, and does something to her face Rey definitely never expected him to do. He cups it gently .

“I forgot how beautiful you look under the saber’s light.”

 

He is now holding and stroking her face between his thumb and forefinger and up towards his own. To look at it. To scrutinize it down to its finest detail. Rey gets a clearer view of his own face beneath his thick hood. She sees his scar, the one she had given him herself.

 

The scar shocks her a bit, mostly because it hasn't healed so well, but she is also quickly distracted by something else. She is transfixed by his dark eyes. Kylo is glaring her down now. It is the very same expression as the one he gave her when she picked up his grandfather’s lightsaber on Starkiller Base. That gaze of his, which gives off that exact same searing focus he had for her in that snowy forest, that scorching expression filled with awe, admiration and even a bit of confusion. Rey can only pin down this glare of his as _want_.   

 

Rey breathes in and finally snaps at him. “What are you doing here?” she asks warily.

Kylo Ren slowly leans his own face closer to her hers, and Rey instinctively tightens her grip around her lightsaber. The saber is almost touching his clothes now.

  
"Don't worry. " Kylo Ren says, and the next thing Rey feels are Kylo Ren’s lips touching hers. “I feel it too." He continues.

Rey panics. She doesn’t know how to react to a sudden kiss by the man she has to consider to be supposedly her most dangerous enemy. All she can think of is to hold a tight grip on her lightsaber, hoping he will detach himself from her lips rather than let himself get burnt by the light.

 

But he doesn’t. Kylo Ren is, after all, an entirely unreasonable man.

 

He does not relent. Kylo Ren prefers to keep his lips locked to her’s rather than avoid getting his shoulder impaled by a burning rod of light. Logic was never his strong point and Rey shouldn’t be even hoping for anything sensible from him.  

 

His kiss is ridiculously sweet. He’s brushing his coarse but tender lips gently against her now perfectly numb ones. He doesn't even try to pry his tongue into her mouth. Instead he looks deeply into her eyes, and, daringly, raises his other hand to fully hold her face within both his overly large hands.  

 

Rey knows that if he continues leaning in the saber will leave much more than a burn onto his skin and torn clothes so she turns it off. The second Rey does so, Kylo’s attitude changes instantly and entirely. The soft brushing of lips quickly escalates to an interlocking of warm and wet tongues. His hands hold her steady in his grip as he feels her shudder against him, and his own uncontrollable body against hers. He is so desperate and unwilling to let go. He starts trying to kiss _everywhere._

Overly flushed but yet unyielding, Rey breaks free from his hungry kisses, pushing him away from his now very heated body.

“W-What are you...” she mumbles, looking up at him with extremely flushed cheeks.

Kylo takes a deep breath. ‘‘ _Grandfather help me.’’_

  
He can only stare at her, his own expression torn between many emotions. He looks down and away from her gaze, only to answer:

“I am haunted by your mere existence,  
My heart is beating, hoping both to kiss and scar each other,

You are in my very soul, tormenting me.”

 

Rey is...dumbfounded to hear those words. She doesn’t understand. She is certain that he is up to something, that this, whatever he says or does to her, is all done to fool her. She can only make out in her head that Kylo really wants something; something from her. The only thing that makes sense for him to want from her person right now is the very lightsaber held in her hand.

 

All this poetry for just one weapon? Is it just an awfully desperate tactic to get from her hands the only authentic remaining memorabilia of Darth Vader left in the galaxy for him to collect?

  
“All this for your grandfather’s saber?” she says.

Kylo unexpectedly just sighs. He nods and mumbles something along the lines ‘ _grandfather help me_ **_please_ ** ’.

 

But Darth Vader doesn’t give advice, just as usual. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have much to give here in this case. His romantic repertoire never extended far beyond the bewitching verses of romantic poetry Kylo had just used on Rey.

 

“Rey, this isn’t about the saber”.

  
“It isn’t?” Rey doesn’t believe this. “It’s practically useless for you to try and get Luke’s location from me now. So if it’s not that or the saber, what on earth could you possibly want from me?” she adds, somewhat hesitantly.  

 

Kylo is looking practically everywhere but at her now. It pains him that he has to repeat himself. Wasn’t it already obvious enough what he meant just from those beautifully charming words? Weren’t his actions just now clear enough to her?

 

He huffed for a long moment, clearly starting to lose his temper. He began to tap his fingers on Rey’s shoulder absentmindedly.

 

Rey was now also getting immensely impatient at him. She shrugged his fingers off of her angrily, finally running out entirely of her very limited patience .

  
“Kylo Ren. What. Do. You. Wa-”

“YOU.” he quickly whines out desperately, almost breathless just from uttering that one simple word.

“I want you, Rey. I want you in my arms. I want you in my bed. I want you next to me as my apprentice, as my partner, my equal, my love, my darling everything and...”  
He looks away to mutter under his breath “And I want to be yours too”.

 

 _Kylo Ren. He just overcomplicates things, and he also manages to complicate life when he gives out straight and clear answers._ Rey muses, and finally lets out a heavy sigh. 

 

“You let me corner you and burn your shoulder only because you are currently feeling lustful?...of me?”

 

He shrugs and lets out another whine, remarking somewhat contentedly:

 

“RealIy Rey, if this was only just about lust I would have dealt with it by entirely other means.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank alot for like the times everyone heard me complain about how many issues I'm having to post this, and how I suffered through the posting format. They told me to chill.  
> Dust patiently waited a month for me to write this, t h a n k  
> LadyIce read one of the earlier drafts and being rly nice n all n encouraging.  
> And finally  
> my HUGE BUDDY PAL,friend amaterahelios for a final proofreading of this and editing some of my shittier mistakes and fixing tenses EVEN ARRANGING AN ENTIRE PARAGRAPHS AND MADE IT 10 TIMES NICER TO READ, WITH COOLER VOCABULARY;;;;;;;; so basically might as well list her as a co-author.
> 
> Also this might have a continuation.


End file.
